Zhen
Zhen originated in a book that was taken from the orient continents, but it wasn't just any book, it was a book that contained ways to manipulate the dead and summon demons or creatures of violent and ill-will nature. Though of all the creatures in the book, all of ones to be created, her story was brought upon the warlock beings in England who worshiped necromancy, which in some eyes seemed to be worship of the devil. In the year 1300, during the end days of august, Zhen was created in the world of the Living, through individuals that believed that she was the answer to their ambition to take over England as their own. The book of Xen lets you see what you want on its pages, but doesn't show you what is truly there. Since she was brought into the world of the Living by the warlock turned necromancer, known as Vendrik, a very intelligent user of the dark arts. Though it didn't take long for him to see the signs of defiance within her, as she was not the creature he was looking forward to possessing under his control. His first attempt to remove her, failed, and she didn't allow a continuation. Appearances Zhen's main original appearance is a third dimensional shadow, giving an almost liquified look as it can be molded to anything of her liking, even though she could also use her shape shifting for even better appearances. Many times she would appear as a Wolf or a feminine outline of a humanoid female, sometimes even taking the form of a puddle on the ground to hide in the dark. She stands usually at 5'2" and doesn't really like being any taller than that. Abilities Shape Shifting. As a shadow shifter, she is polymorphic, being able to take on many forms, identities, and even voices and/or languages. Though using this ability could lock her out of using other abilities such as levitation, if the form that she had taken is not capable of doing so. The only things she can't turn into would be inanimate objects and creatures taller than an elephant standing on all four. Empathy. A very easily explained ability that she has is empathy, though it isn't just reading the emotions of another person; it is releasing hormones into the general area, a very useful tool to figure out what the opponents next move would be, or someones clear intention, maybe even to just map out where everyone is. This can also be triggered when an individual touches the user, may it be the user's blood, or completely physical contact. Speed. Sometimes argued to be magic to those who don't entire understand physics or manipulation of molecules of ones body, Zhen is able to vibrate constantly, making it seem like the being is in a completely different dimension as everyone is slower than itself, this ability could allow the user to phase through solid objects by vibrating her own molecules, but has a hard time going through living organic material, such as a human. Though this ability can also be used to kill individuals if she tries to use it to drill into the opponent. Shadow Travel. A form of transportation that is almost instantious travel would be known as Shadow Travel, it allows Zhen to appear in almost any desired area on the planet, though the only problem with this ability is that it could make her extremely fatigued as it takes up a lot of energy, and eventually, if used for too long of a duration, it could kill the user. This ability also allows one to take passengers with them. Intuitive Aptitude. Zhen is able to use this ability to instantly learn information about other people, technology, skills ,and many other things such as different abilities she may be capable of and how to use them. She uses shape shifting to help her with this ability, by mocking others with it to not just get the knowledge, but also the experience. Gnosis. '''Much like a mix of Empathy and Intuitive Aptitude, Gnosis is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation). '''Wind Manipulation. Fitting rather nicely with her combat style, wind manipulation allows her to move at quick speeds and be light on her feet. It makes it easy for her to dodge ranged and close combat attacks, as well as travel quickly without exhausting her energy. Magic Chameleon. Despite being partially invisible in the dark, she is able to bend light around herself to make herself invisible to most eyes, though using this 'magic' ability, she is only 85% to 90% invisible, making it easy for anyone within five meters to see a distortion in the shape of the form she had taken upon herself. '''Frost Manipulation. '''This ability is known to be used in magic spells such as Frost Runes, Ice Spear, Frost Cloak, Ice Storm, Wall of Frost, and multiple other ice magic based abilities. This could also be used to create cold variants of Paralysis, even cause it to snow or frost over glass after usage. Weapons Category:Characters Category:Main Character